This application relates to a duplex electrical receptacle that is uniquely configured to provide two levels of voltage power.
Electrical outlets are known, and are provided at various locations in most industrial and residential locations. One standard outlet type is a duplex electrical outlet, receiving two outlets for electrically powered items. These electrical outlets are typically wired to deliver 110 V at each of two plug receptacle locations.
Many machines require 220 V. Thus, separate receptacles or outlets provided with 220 V are also provided. Although 110 V and 220 V are the most common, other voltages are also known.
Some locations, such as a work area, etc. may require both 110 V and 220 V as options. As an example, in a work area, a worker may have certain tools or equipment, such as a room air conditioner, that require 220 V and others that require 110 V. Additionally, during new construction, it may not be known if 220 V or 110 V must be provided for certain appliance installations such as air conditioners or microwave ovens. Further, as can be appreciated, the receptacles 34 and 36 can be utilized simultaneously to provide both voltage levels simultaneously.
To date, to adequately supply the two voltage options, two separate receptacles, with two circuits and two circuit breakers, have typically been required, one connected to 220 V and one connected to 110 V. The duplicate receptacle installations increase both the labor and material costs of the construction.